musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Deutschland sucht den Superstar
Deutschland sucht den Superstar (Akronym: DSDS) ist eine deutsche Castingshow, die erstmals im Herbst 2002 vom Fernsehsender RTL ausgestrahlt wurde. Sie basiert auf der britischen Sendung Pop Idol, die von Simon Fuller ausgetüftelt und in viele Länder der Welt verkauft wurde. In Deutschland wird bereits die 9. Staffel 2012 vorbereitet. Ablauf der Show Junge Menschen, die gern singen und sich selbst als potentieller Superstar einschätzen, können sich ab dem Sommer des Vorjahres bewerben. Aus diesen bis zu 34000 Bewerbern mendelt der Musikproduzent und Jury-Vorsitzende Dieter Bohlen nach diversen "Recalls" 15 Kandidaten aus, die in einer ersten Liveshow, der TOP 15-Show, dem zahlenden Publikum vorgestellt werden. Nachdem das Publikum per Telefonvoting die 5 (bzw. 2011 sogar 7) der 10 ausichtsreichsten Kandidaten bestimmt hat, folgen neun weitere Liveshows. Zum Schluß bleibt der neue "Superstar" übrig. Meist wird schon nach der ersten Liveshow klar, welche beiden Kandidaten Dieter Bohlen gern im Finale sähe. Durch überschwängliches Lob bzw. Schmähkritik des Juryvorsitzenden kann er das Publikum zur "richtigen" Abstimmung führen. Er wird dabei durch RTL unterstützt, das mal positive, mal negative Einspielfilme aus dem Leben der Kandidaten beisteuert. Der neue Superstar bekommt einen Plattenvertrag mit Universal Music (früher Sony Music), muß sich allerdings dafür an den Produzenten und Komponisten Dieter Bohlen binden. Durch die geballte mediale Unterstützung von RTL und der BILD-Zeitung, die an den Einnahmen beteiligt ist, schafft der neue Superstar in der Regel einen Nummer-Eins-Hit. Bis zum Beginn der Liveshows im Februar zeigt RTL ab Januar ein Sammelsurium aus kuriosen und interessanten Casting-Auftritten aus dem Archiv des neuen Jahrgangs. DSDS 2012 DSDS gilt nach wie vor als einschaltquotenträchtiges Schlachtschiff von RTL. Allerdings hat die Inflation weiterer Castingshows auch bei DSDS am Lack gekratzt. Die Vorberichte von den Castings und Recalls auf den Malediven für DSDS 2012 sollen auf so schwaches Interesse gestoßen sein, dass die Werbepreise angeblich um bis zu 23% gesenkt werden mußten http://tvnotizen.blogspot.com/2012/01/dsds-schlechte-quoten-werbung-wird.html Die Rückholung des unauffälligen, längst ausgeschiedenen österreichischen Kandidaten Thomas Pegram soll damit zusammenhängen, dass man sich noch kurz vor Beginn der Liveshows daran erinnerte, dass die österreichischen Zuschauer 2011 "ihren" Kandidaten Marco Angelini immerhin auf Platz 4 wählten. Affären Spätestens seit der sechsten Staffel 2009 ist DSDS kein reiner Gesangswettbewerb mehr, sondern auch eine gescriptete Show um menschliche Dramen, eine Seifenoper, wie der RTL-Unterhaltungschef Tom Sänger auf Anfrage auch zugegeben hat. Noch bevor die Helden und Schurken der 9. Staffel 2012 live dem Publikum vorgestellt wurden, wurde eine Anzeige bekannt. Diesmal sollten sich zwei männliche Kandidaten während der Show ineinander verlieben, gute und schlechte Zeiten erleben und auch beim Sex erwischt werden. Da aber ein Kandidat nicht als Teil eines Fake-Schwulenpärchens bekannt werden und lieber ausscheiden wollte, bekam er ein Leben voller Schmerzen mit Multiple Sklerose angedichtet, was seinen Ausstieg plausibel machte. Sein angeblicher "Freund" David Petters war damit überflüßig geworden - er schied wegen mangelnder Sangeskünste aus. Petters hat von den Regieanweisungen auf den Malediven berichtet. Es soll sogar eine Strafanzeige gegen Grundy/RTL wegen Erpressung und (sexueller) Nötigung geben, wovon die Pressesprecherin Anke Eickmeyer allerdings noch nichts mitbekommen haben will http://www.promiflash.de/dsds-wegen-sexueller-noetigung-angezeigt-12021916.html Eine Schwulenseite, mit der Petters ein Hintergrund-Interview führte, ließ sich die Strafanzeige zeigen. So ganz frisch ist sie nicht mehr, sie stammt bereits vom 31. Januar 2012 http://www.romeoliebtjulian.com/rlj/magazin-4268.html Kandidaten der 9. Staffel 2012 *Silvia Amaru *Hamed Anousheh *Angel Burjansky *Joey Heindle *Kristof Hering *Ursula James *Isabelle Kessel *Vanessa Krasniqi *Thomas Pegram *David Petters *Jesse Ritch *Fabienne Rothe *Christian Schöne *Jana Skolina *Dardana Sokoli Kandidaten aus früheren Staffeln * Marco Angelini * Judith Burmeister * Allan Garnelis * Kim Gloss (Kim Debkowski) * Lauren Talbot * Nelson Mandela Sangarè * Benjamin Herd * Manuel Hoffmann * JanAR * Roman Lob * Marcel Pluschke * Jessy-Bruce Triplett-Arestirado * Anna-Carina Woitschack Beliebte Castingsongs * Back for Good Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Offizielle Webseite *Tom Sänger (RTL) gibt zu: DSDS-Finalisten sind nur Soap-Darsteller 28. April 2009 *Liebe neue DSDS-Kandidaten, hier lest ihr, was aus den früheren Finalisten geworden ist BILD, 8. Januar 2011 *Die DSDS-Facebook-Charts (Wer hat die meisten Fans auf Facebook?) *Videos aus der aktuellen Staffel bei clipfish *Mad World Dokumentarfilm zum Thema "Realität". DSDS-Kandidaten berichten (darunter Roman Lob) *Bohlen nennt BILD "exklusiv" seine 3 (momentanen) Favoriten, 17.2.2012 *DSDS 2012: Nur die erste Staffel startete schwächer 25.02.2012 , dwdl.de *Protokoll der TOP 16-Show plus 99 Fotos Wikilinks - Wikis & Websites mit Artikeln zum Thema (Trage deinen Link zum Artikel ein, wenn du eine Seite zum Thema oder diesen Artikel in dein Wiki exportiert hast) Social Networks Netzwerke bei Facebook| url = http://de-de.facebook.com/DSDS}} Blogs Twitter |title=Infos über bei Twitter |subtitle= }} Kategorie:Musiksendung (Fernsehen) Kategorie:Castingshow Kategorie:RTL Kategorie:Echo-Preisträger